Young Love
by NeoBlueAdobo
Summary: Love was inevitable for the Seigaku boys and their fellow middle school tennis team comrades. And it surely will remain inevitable for their offspring. Starring the children of the Seigaku Tensai and his captain :D Warning: YAOI, MPREG IMPLIED/


**YOUNG LOVE**

_Summary:_ Love was inevitable for the Seigaku boys and their fellow middle school tennis team comrades. And it surely will remain inevitable for their offspring. Starring the children of the Seigaku Tensai and his captain :D Warning: YAOI, MPREG IMPLIED/

_Authors Note:_ MULTI-CHAPTER FIC COMING UP :D This will really just focus on Tezuka and Fuji's children but will mention children of other POT characters. A lot of yaoi heading up your way so just a fair reminder :D

For the readers of Like The First Time, my stupid brother deleted my files as well as the stories I made. I'm still working on it, so enjoy Young Love while you wait :D

_Warning:_ YAOI, Seigaku 2nd generation, MPREG, FIRST NAME BASIS.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own POT but I do own their children :D

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"_The Tezuka Family Introduction"_

Syusuke's a very loving person. He loves a lot of things in life and can probably give you a never-ending list of things he loved so much. He loves his parents, his siblings, his friends, his Alma mater, tennis, and of course, his husband and children.

Oh yes, he loves his family dearly and with all of his being. He loved the mornings when he wakes them up to prepare for the day and the nights when he would all kiss them goodnight. He loved his family and he loves being a Tezuka. He wouldn't trade any of them for the world.

His children and husband would probably agree greatly when a random person asks if their mother was a loving person. Of course he is, to the point that it's almost annoying. But anything Syusuke does would always be forgiven in the end, especially when it came from Kunimitsu.

Tezuka Syusuke. He had NEVER thought this would be the outcome. Him, Fuji Syusuke (previously), marrying the Seigaku Professional level Tennis player Tezuka Kunimitsu almost feels surreal. The cerulean eyed man would have never expected his calm stoic 'always too serious' captain to kneel in front of so many and ask him to have a family with him. And he would only be taken of his title 'Genius' if he refused the brunette.

Kunimitsu was the most loving man, despite his quiet demeanor, he had ever met. He cared for him, he cherishes him and loves him like no one has ever had and Syusuke gives his all to repay him. This mutual love resulted to three wonderful children that Kunimitsu and Syusuke both shared their love with. God gave them three beautiful and healthy sons and they could have not asked for more.

When the news of their first born was announced, Syusuke thought Kunimitsu would burst in to tears but sadly, he settled for a surprised look that only led to joy and twirling the tensai around as he hugged him. Syusuke was careful with his pregnancy, especially since it was the first. He made sure that nothing abnormal would happen to the baby that would result difficulty. And thankfully, he was rewarded with their first healthy baby on the 16th of January, Kunihiro. Perhaps they've already expected their first born to be a replica of Kunimitsu, like seriously they looked too much alike especially now. Kunihiro unfortunately inherited his father's poor eyesight which resulted in prescribed glasses. Though he didn't prefer the oval ones like his father, the rectangular thin black-framed specs still made him look the same.

Kunihiro inherited his father's hair color, eye color, skin tone and even muscle structure (Fuji believed). Hell, even the tousled hair looks the same. And especially now that the boy was 16, Syusuke felt like seeing Kunimitsu in his Seigaku glory days walking around his living room. But there was something he inherited from his mother as well, the sadistic streak.

Thankfully, it's not as severe (or as scary) as Syusuke's but nonetheless it is there. You see, Kunihiro (unlike Kunimitsu) is sociable and averagely friendly and sometimes finds amusement in his friends' misery. He jokes around from time to time and invites friends over for games and movies, and of course studying.

Syusuke did not mind, in fact he preferred it. He remembers how much of a social rock his husband is and he refuses any of his children to be the same as Kunimitsu was.

But unfortunately, that wasn't the case for their second son. Tezuka Yuhiro was born on April 17th in Tokyo General Hospital 14 years ago. Now this time, he was a carbon copy of Syusuke. The honey-brown silky hair, ivory skin tone, the petiteness of his body and of course, the cool blue eyes was of the same copy as his.

Though having the same face as his mother, Yuhiro rarely smiled (quite ironic for the tensai). Syusuke blamed it on Kunimitsu for always showing his negative aura on their children but Yuhiro claimed it was too tiresome to smile all the time. He was a polite, quiet boy not to mention EXTREMELY stunning.

How could he not be when he had inherited all of Syusuke's good genes? In fact, he was very aware of the wanting and swooning stares his son was earning. He had a similar problem when he was young but there was something about Yuhiro that adds to his beauty, probably Kunimitsu's genes mixing with his own. Nonetheless, Yuhiro waved it off and ignored them gracefully.

Now, it was too early to decide with their third son, Hiroki who was born in August 18 just 2 years ago. The married couple could not hide their joy and surprise when they heard the news. The last time they have conceived was with Yuhiro and that was 12 years apart from their new one. Still, the couple saw this as a blessing and accepted their little surprise present as a reward for being such good parents with Kunihiro and Yuhiro.

When Hiroki was born, they thought this would be another Kunimitsu look alike but they were proven wrong when the baby first opened his big googly eyes to reveal oceans of blue. They were surprised so to speak, especially Kunimitsu. It was slightly weird having to see him with blue eyes but still it complimented well with his son.

Hiroki was by far a lot like his mother. He was playful, smart and smiled a lot. The only thing Kunimitsu had to mind was Yuhiro's choice of food.

The ex-Seigaku captain was surprised to see his son gurgling a bottle of green creamy liquid that was supposed to be his milk. When the baby had had enough, Kunimitsu took the bottle and took of its cap. His nose suddenly sting with the sudden burst of spiciness. If he could already waft the smell of spiciness, what else if he would taste it? Kunimitsu's face turned green and Yuhiro only stared in innocence, almost looking feigning like his mother. But he guessed this was yet another trait he had to come accustomed with with their children.

Kunimitsu and Syusuke smiled as they watch their children play with one another. Kunihiro was carrying 2 year-old Hiroki in front of him facing Yuhiro who was smiling widely as he tickled the little boy's stomach with the vibrations of his mouth. Yes, they were perfect just as they are, plus they play tennis, so it's a win-win.

Kunimitsu wounded an arm around his husband making the other shift and lay his head on the other's still very muscular shoulder. He heard the lither one sigh dreamily, "They're perfect, aren't they?"

The stoic man smiled as he tightened the arm around the tensai. He placed his head on top of the other's and also sighed (though not dreamily), "Yes. Yes they are…

Because they're ours."

**TBC**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

See what I did there?! xD Reviews please~


End file.
